


Yes, My Loyal Subject

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come get your Fratboy king, First Elder is a smug shit, First probably plays Fortnite too, I am not sure why I wrote this, I say porn with feelings but that's debatable, IDK why I ship this, M/M, Oh no we're catching feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, The most relevant tag is Smut, Third Elder is permanently exasperated, This is a little bit serious and a lot more cracky, Throwing shade at the other Elders because of course they do, What do you expect when 1st has such fratboy energy, including Fanart, that tag is not relevant here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: "It's not my fault, you know," First grinned, looking down at him from his greater height. "You come in here looking likethatand expect me to control myself?""I am wearing Union robes," Third deadpanned."Exactly. You look sexiest in shapeless white robes made for old men."Third narrowed his eyes. "I am not sure how much more of this talk I can tolerate."(Alternatively: A collection of 1/3 trash, mostly PWP,  may seem like crack but that's just the way First talks. Now with fanart!)
Relationships: First Elder/Third Elder (Noblesse)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"We have discussed the relevant reports for the day," said the Third Elder of the Union, sweeping the paper documents off the low coffee table, all of which would be incinerated shortly. "If there is nothing else, Sir, I will take my leave." 

First Elder looked up at him when he stood, knuckles on his cheek and a pouty expression on his face. 

"Already? Do you have somewhere to be?" 

Third refrained from pointedly telling the man to sit up straight. They may have had this meeting at _his_ private hideout, but it was still a Union meeting, and Haydn, along with _his_ other bodyguards, were still standing by the doors watching them. 

"Goodnight, Sir." 

"Wait." First swung his feet off the couch, swiftly presuming a more dignified posture. "Let me accompany you back home." 

Third sighed. He hadn't expected any less. "There is no need to, Sir." 

"Hm, I would argue there is. Two Elders got killed recently." 

"Two of the weakest among us," Third pointed out patiently. "And they did not perish because they were weak; rather, because they were stupid, and underestimated the enemy to the point of arrogance." 

"Third Elder." 

"Do you presume I am as weak or dim-witted－" 

" _Third."_ First grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close, standing at his full height now. With a smirk on his face, he slid a hand around to the small of his back, their faces inches apart. "Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?" 

Third closed his eyes, praying to gods he didn't believe in for patience. He had suspected that First's priorities had been elsewhere since the beginning of their meeting. He placed a hand flatly on his chest and pushed away. 

"Must you really do this now?" 

"It's not my fault, you know," First grinned, leaning over him, looking down at him from his greater height. "You come in here looking like _that_ and expect me to control myself?" 

"I am wearing Union robes," Third deadpanned. 

"Exactly. You look sexiest in shapeless white robes made for old men." 

Third narrowed his eyes. "I am not sure how much more of this talk I can tolerate. Fine, then." He completely detached himself from First, with perhaps a little more force than was strictly necessary. "I will stay an hour longer. But I feel it is time we could better spend on doing our accounts." 

"You don't have to worry about that," First smirked, discarding his suit jacket and taking a step forward, closing the distance between them once more. This time, Third did not resist.

"I will make you forget all about our accounts. Make you forget work," he tilted Third's chin upwards, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Forget the Union." He trailed his tongue brazenly down Third's throat. "Forget everything, except your _King…"_

Third did not so much as flinch. He didn't look terribly swayed, but that was nothing new. 

First hooked a finger under his chin and forced the other Elder to meet his eyes. He claimed his lips for himself, roughly and without finesse, without warning, knowing from experience what worked and what didn't. 

When Third, inevitably, parted his lips on impulse, First deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in and licking the inside of Third's mouth. It was crude, and obscene, but he was finally rewarded with the smallest of sounds, a gasp so quiet he almost missed it. 

"Third Elder," First murmured, pulling away just enough to be able to form words. "I promise that by the end of the night I will have you screaming my name. My _real_ name." 

Third scoffed, but his cheeks were tinged pink and he looked slightly breathless. Progress. He _was_ setting his goal rather high, but First was nothing if not confident in himself. If he wanted something to happen－ he knew he could make it happen. 

"Please." Third averted his gaze. "Dismiss the guards." 

First chuckled. "Didn't I tell you you don't have to worry about anything? I signalled them to leave the moment you said you'd stay." 

Third's eyes scanned the room and found it empty save for the two of them. 

"I know you don't like having an audience." First dropped a hand down to the back of his thighs, trailing his touch along them through the heavy robes. "That is fine by me. I don't want to share you with _anyone._ " 

Third took hold of his wrists, stopping his increasingly ambitious touches. 

"Let me take this off first," he said, his tone of voice daring him to argue. "This is no longer an official setting." 

"Hm, you're so prudish sometimes," First observed sorrowfully.

Third glared at him, unbuttoning and taking the robe off his shoulders. He wasted no time in neatly folding it over an arm and draping it over the back of the couch. 

"All done?" 

"Yes. Let's go to your quarters. I have no desire to do... _that,_ here."

"So prudish," chuckled First, before crouching down and, sooner than Third could put a stop to it, sweeping him off his feet in a bridal-carry. 

"Put me down," Third demanded dangerously. 

"No," First sang. "You're the one who insisted on using the bedroom." 

There were thankfully no guards along the way to witness this indignity being done to his person. When they were in First's luxuriously done-up quarters, he was laid down ceremonially on the bed. 

"You are ridiculous," Third growled. 

"Now, that's no way to talk to your King," First hovered over him, a knee between his legs, his eyes predatory. "Are you not my most loyal subject, Third Elder?" 

Third huffed, turning his head to the side. "Of course I am loyal to you. We have a common vision for humanity. But must you really act like this?" 

"Act like what?" First snuck a hand under his shirt, caressing his bare skin, while the other worked at undoing the buttons. "Do you want me to stop?" 

Third gritted his teeth. He had a point.

First grinned. "Exactly. You would be angrier at me if I stopped after getting you so riled up." 

"I am _not－_ " 

First scraped his teeth over a now-exposed nipple, making his words die down in his throat. He smirked up at him playfully. 

"Hm? You're not what?" First pressed a kiss to his nipple, before sucking the hardened peak into his mouth. 

Third's fists clenched in the sheets, but he refrained from making noise. He almost lost his composure when First ripped his shirt open completely and pinched the other nipple between his fingers, squeezing and rolling the bud lazily while dragging his tongue over the other one. When First changed tactics and bit down, he barely managed to swallow a whimper and his hips bucked up imperceptibly. 

He could _feel_ First's grin against his skin as his free hand trailed down his side, slipping underneath his lower back and effortlessly lifting his hips up off the bed. He broke off to kiss his mouth, intensely, while he wrapped Third's legs around his waist, grinding down. 

"You amaze me every time," First whispered, a characteristic smirk curving his lips. "Your body is so sensitive to my touch, yet you always manage to stay calm and composed until the last possible moment. Out of sheer stubbornness, might I add." 

Third glared at him hard. 

"Mm, don't try to deny it," First leaned in so their faces were inches apart. "I know your body better than anyone. I know all the best ways to draw those lovely sounds out of you,” He started to grind against him, holding his hips firmly in place so he couldn't pull away, “I know what makes your heart beat faster, how to make you _beg_ , entirely at my mercy, how to make you come...” 

Third flinched and looked away, his face flushed red. His fingers tightened in the sheets at his side. 

"Do _not,_ " he muttered dangerously. "Do not patronize me." 

"I would never," swore First, swiftly beginning to unbutton Third's trousers, sliding them down his thighs. He got rid of them with haste, drawing away to kneel on the ground at the foot of the bed and lift Third's leg to press a kiss to his ankle. "I am just as loyal to you, my sweet. Wait here for me." 

Third watched him stand and head for the bathroom, casually stripping out of his red shirt as he went. He had just enough time to collect his thoughts; to tell his racing heart to _ignore_ those parting words, to deny himself his belief in them. No good would come from developing such inconvenient feelings. First, he didn't mean any of it, anyway. He _couldn't._ He was the First Elder of the Union, desired to be the King of humankind. He could not think of their physical relationship as anything more than what it really was. 

First returned with a bottle he hadn't seen before－ it was a new one every time, always an unnecessary luxury product when a rudimentary one would serve the same purpose－and wasted no time in joining him on the bed, hovering over him and capturing his gaze. 

"Do you still only want to stay for an hour?" 

Third scowled. _Of all the things._

"I don't know. How long can you keep going?" 

First broke into a grin, then laughter. In his distraction, Third didn't notice him move until he felt a slick finger tracing at his entrance. 

"I'll keep going until I hear you scream my name," First promised, rising to the challenge, and before Third could snap at him that he had no intention of doing that, he slipped his finger all the way in. 

Third flinched, tensing from the unexpected intrusion. First gave him little time to adjust before probing deeper, searching for the spot inside of him that would set his nerves ablaze. 

Third was glad for the heated kiss that followed, parting his lips without delay and muffling the quiet sounds that spilled from his lips without his permission as First deliberately teased his sweet spot with light, lingering strokes only enough to frustrate him, barely offering any relief. 

His hands grasped at First Elder's shoulders, nails digging into hard skin when a second finger was added, when those fingers crooked and scissored inside of him. He didn't let First pull away from the kiss _he_ was now leading, for more than a second to breathe, because he didn't want to make a sound, didn't want his voice to pitch and crack with pleas for _more._

He heard a pleased chuckle from First, and then the other Elder's free hand was lifting his hips forward and those fingers were thrusting in and out of him with no degree of caution like before. Third gasped into First's neck when the other Elder fucked him on his fingers, hitting that spot over and _over again,_ speeding up each time while the large hand at his back held him in place to _take it._

First licked up the side of his neck, bit with his teeth. He pulled his fingers out and Third whined, much to his _mortification,_ only to thrust back in with a third finger and elicit a broken sound from him that he could not muffle this time. 

"My, all this from a little fingering?" First grinned, his tone so smug that were his senses not completely muddled, Third would've punched him for sure. "And I haven't even touched you yet." 

"Nngh...don't...sound so smug, bastard." 

First kissed him casually, without a trace of offense. " _Your Highness,_ " he corrected. 

"Over my dead fucking body." 

"And there it is at last," declared First Elder triumphantly, his eyes bright like that of a kid who'd just been gifted the birthday present they'd asked for. "I really wish I saw this side of you more often, you know. It's no fun being so uptight and reserved all the time." 

Third glared dangerously at him, but the effect was negated by the scarlet tint to his cheeks and the fact that his body still involuntarily clenched around the three fingers inside of him, frustrated they had stopped. 

First's features broke into a slow grin, and that wasn't a good sign, not if Third wanted to preserve his dignity any further. He knew exactly how things would play out if he didn't ask that they stop _now_. First would resort to anything to make him cry out and _beg,_ to hear the words _your Highness_ gasped breathily from his lips, to utterly ruin and wreck him until he hadn't a shred of composure left. He was too familiar with this situation. If he didn't ask to stop now, First would get exactly what he wanted. 

But－ he _couldn't_ ask to stop, and that was where the problem lied. First had such an aptitude for getting him so worked up that he didn't _want_ to stop, even if he knew the humiliating consequences there'd be. 

So, he took the initiative. Before First could draw this inaction out any longer, he crushed his mouth to his and thrust his hips forward, taking his fingers in deeper. He licked into First's mouth and fucked himself on his fingers, arms tightening around his broad shoulders for purchase. First was momentarily stunned, surprised at his compliance－ and then that insufferable smirk was back, but he didn't move a muscle more. 

"What…" Third panted, pulling away. "What are you doing?"

"Don't mind me." First kissed the corner of his lips. "You're doing so well. Keep going." 

Third's eyes widened. "You…" He scowled. " _You_ started this. Have the common fucking decency to－ _ngh!_ "

"Mm, you were saying?" 

Four fingers. That was...that was too much. Third whimpered, burying his face into First's shoulder as the stretch became far too much for him to handle without sparing a bit of power, something he never wished to do in circumstances such as this. 

"This, too," First whispered close to his ear as he trembled. "This side of you. Do you have any idea what it does to me?" 

Third shivered and flinched as he spread him open, stretching him almost to the point of pain. 

"When I see my most loyal subject, my most _powerful,_ entirely at my mercy like this…" First traced the shell of his ear with his teeth, bit lightly. "What do you think I want to do with you, Third Elder?" 

"Stop," he managed to grit out, and First could hear tears, feel wetness on his skin. "Stop...that…" 

"That's really not fair at all." First withdrew his fingers, exercising due caution, until he was only lightly caressing Third's skin. "You know I can't say no when you cry." 

Third's nails dug into his back, a warning. An empty one, First knew, because his loyal subject wasn't about to ask him to stop entirely. No, he would want to continue, and take whatever First gave him. He'd made sure of it. 

Still, it wasn't appropriate not to ask. 

"Do you wish to keep going?" 

Third was silent for a long, long time. He waited patiently for an answer. 

"Yes." Third pushed away, wiping his face and meeting his eyes, bright blue gaze determined but so, so full of pride, as they were always. "But...give me a safe word." 

_That_ surprised him. A safe word? He'd suggested they have one before, but Third had never expressed any interest in the idea. Why start now? Had he really gone too far, earlier? 

"It is just a precaution."

First snatched his hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to his scarred knuckles. Scars that Third for some reason did not remove despite the Union's technology that existed to remove blemishes from before a human body had been modified. He always wondered why they were so important, but now wasn't the time to ask. 

"Roctis." 

Third reared back. "What?"

"Your safe word." First hid a grin as he kissed his knuckles again. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's supposed to be something you'd never ordinarily say under these circumstances." 

If looks could kill, First suspected this was the one that would get him. 

"I refuse to say such a－ _ridiculous_ thing. That is the name of another Elder." 

"Ah, but an Elder you would never have sex with, and therefore a name you would never utter when you're sleeping with me." 

This line of reasoning was so patently ridiculous and so on-brand with First that Third wasn't even sure why he was _surprised._

"What makes you so sure I'd never sleep with him?" 

Sometimes it wasn't so bad to play along. 

"That's...an interesting thought." First wound their fingers together and rose until he could lay him fully back on the sheets, until he was hovering him over him like when they'd gotten started. " _Would_ you?"

Third shrugged. "He is a noble, sure, and if he drank my blood I would become his tool, but if there was a way to ensure that didn't happen I don't see why not." 

First narrowed his eyes. It was working _perfectly,_ as anticipated. 

"Is Roctis the only one?" 

"Not at all." Third hid his self-satisfied smile. "Zarga is not at all unappealing. Lunark is a werewolf, but if she were to make an offer first I would be foolish to turn her down."

First's eyes narrowed further, his grip tightening. 

"All the traitor nobles and the werewolf?" 

"Not all the nobles. Obviously Urokai isn't an option." 

First winced. "I get that." 

Third trailed the back of his free hand lightly down the side of his face. "Of course, this is all considering there won't be consequences. My duty to the Union and to humans comes first." 

First growled, leaning closer to meet his gaze. "And your duty to your King?" 

Third smiled serenely, winding the fingers of that hand in his hair and drawing him in even more. 

"You are not a King _yet._ " 

First was on him in an instant, kissing him with teeth and tongue and tearing at his own clothes to be rid of them as fast as possible. Third was left gasping for breath as red marks were left on his neck and across both shoulders, having to halt his regeneration ability at will to not erase them so soon. Strong hands swiftly flipped him over so his face was buried in the pillow, on his knees, his hips raised. 

First spared only a moment to admire the view before slamming into him. 

Third cried out, his voice muffled by the pillow, gripping the sheets tightly as First rocked into him with a relentless pace, hitting _deeper_ each time, _hard and fast._ The hand that wasn't on his hip gripped him from below, fisting his cock, and he could－ he could really just let go right now. His knees trembled and increasingly incoherent sounds made their way out of his throat, and he felt a heat building, rapidly, steadily, until he was shuddering with his whole body and spilling into First's hand. 

Every muscle in his body loosened and he would've dropped to the bed, limp, if it weren't for being held in place. 

First pulled out and he immediately wanted to protest it, but his body wouldn't move. 

Groaning, he rolled onto his back, bleary eyes seeking out First Elder. 

"I'm here." A kiss to his knuckles. "Are you feeling relaxed?" 

He nodded. 

First grinned. "Good."

Before he could process what was happening, his legs were being spread open and thrown over broad shoulders, and First entered him again with enough force for his voice to break on exclamation.

"You did not really think I was done? I promised to have you screaming my name, didn't I?"

Third couldn't utter anything comprehensible enough to count as a scathing response when he thrust with the same intensity as before, driving into him with _purpose,_ hitting the deepest part of him over and _over_ again, but this was infinitely more fulfilling than the fingers this time there was nothing to keep his reactions in check. Third whimpered and trembled, his body clenching, writhing shamelessly, but there was no way to cover himself or keep his voice down. When First's thrusts became even more erratic, _merciless,_ Third cried out in a hoarse voice, tears pricking at his cheeks, all of his responses unfiltered and honest. 

"Fuck," muttered First, when Third brought an arm over to shield his eyes, far too late to hide anything. 

He was abruptly pulled up, pulled into First's lap, the change of angle making him cry out brokenly. 

First simply held him for a while, allowing time to regain his bearings somewhat, although he was buried so deep inside of him like this that it was impossible to focus on anything else. 

"You want to use that safe word now?" First asked, but there was no mockery or amusement in his tone, only a sincere inquiry. 

Third shook his head. The _safe word_ was ridiculous and inappropriate, but it would still serve its purpose if he wished to use it. Just as before, despite everything...he didn't. 

"Is it because the word is stupid, or…?" 

The First Elder of the Union, for all his grand plans and power, could sometimes be the choicest idiot. Third kissed him to dissuade him from continuing that thought.

"No. Continue." 

First grinned. " _Yes_ , my loyal subject." 

He gripped his hips and directed them to move up and down, until Third was doing it all on his own, holding onto his shoulders and fucking himself on First's cock. He groaned, eyes slipping shut, and set a steady pace for his own pleasure as First watched with rapt attention. 

"Nngh, lie down." 

He complied without question, the change in position giving Third more room to move, more room to take control. 

And he _did._ First could do little but stare as Third took his pleasure from him, the sight alone almost worth not being allowed to move, as Third's commanding palm on his chest dared him to. 

Third shivered and panted quietly as he picked up his pace, taking him in each time with more force, reaching deeper, _harder_ , at each turn. 

First tried to reach out to help but he was rejected without a thought, Third grasping his own cock to work himself over without assistance. 

He couldn't believe what a powerful _turn-on_ that was. First clenched his fists in the sheets, being prohibited from putting them anywhere else, apparently. He could actually just come from this alone, from _watching him._

"Third Elder." His voice was impossibly strained. "If you keep this up, I－" 

Third threw his head back and moaned, shuddering, spilling onto his stomach. It lasted for a long time, each new wave of his climax coming in short, forceful spurts as his body gradually relaxed.

And he could not wait. His own release followed, drawing a deep groan from his throat as Third dropped down onto his chest, their hearts beating in synch. 

"Fuck, that was hot." 

Third Elder looked up at him in part-exasperation, part blissed-out fulfillment as if nothing stupid he said could sully the mood at this point. 

So he might as well go for it. 

"I couldn't deliver on that promise after all, huh?" 

Third snorted. "Why do you think I wanted to be in charge?" 

First grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Are you that opposed to the idea? You _are_ the only one in the Union who knows my real name."

"I never asked for your real name." 

"You feel no power at all in having that knowledge?"

Third pushed himself up with one arm on the bed to look down at him seriously. 

"First Elder. Would you have entrusted that information to people who would have something to gain from it?" 

First ran a hand along one of his braids, contemplating. 

"Of course not. You're the only one I can trust to that extent." 

Third sighed, swatting his hand away. "I think you trust me too much." 

"Am I wrong to trust you?" First sneakily got ahold of another braid. "You've had more than a good number of opportunities to betray me, yet you took none of them, and instead informed me of those blindspots." 

"Stop." 

"No." 

The hand was forcibly removed. His other hand struck again. 

"First Elder…" 

"Say the safe word if you want me to stop." 

Third scowled. "You're being _childish._ "

"What's childish is you refusing to let me see you with your hair down." 

Before Third could swat his hand away again and get off of him, First swiftly tugged at the bands holding two of the braids. 

"First Elder!" 

First undid the tangles that remained in shape, making his silky white hair drop over one shoulder and down his back from one side, not quite flowing as it should because of the form retained by the braids. 

"You are stunning," First murmured, running his fingers through the locks of white hair. "And also, boring. Must you wear Union robes all the time? And there's so much you could do with this hair…" 

"I swear to God you are a _child._ " Third caught his wrist and pulled it away from his hair. "Do you have any idea how difficult this is to maintain?"

"Is that why you don't let anyone touch it?"

" _Obviously._ And you've just had your fingers in－" Third blushed furiously, sitting up and pulling away from him. "Now I have to wash it."

Without warning, First sat up and swept him into his arms, getting off the bed with him as if he weighed nothing. 

" _Put me down._ " 

"You have to wash it, you say? I know the right place for that." 

Third shut his eyes, his temples throbbing in equal parts annoyance and exasperation, because he _really_ shouldn't have the ability to be surprised by this man anymore. 

" _Fine._ Have it your way."

"You could still use the safe word," First suggested breezily. 

"We're not currently having sex! That's not what a safe word is for!" 

"Then refuse me, it's that simple." First smirked. "I know I'm only still doing this because you actually don't hate it as much as you pretend to." 

Third sighed, resigning himself to his fate. He didn't _hate_ it. He just found it difficult to swallow that this man was the _First Elder of the Union,_ and happened to be the least professional, most discourteous and laid-back Elder, with an impossible capacity to fool around when no outsiders were watching. 

But Third had chosen to side with him for a reason. Despite all external appearances, this was a man who had more capability than anyone else he knew to lead the Union, and to one day, lead humans under a new world order. 

Their relationship outside of work wasn't anything more than merely physical. Yes, First Elder showed him special consideration, but he did not want to believe there were any reasons besides the terms they had agreed upon. 

He refused to listen to the small part of him that warned it was getting dangerous. That First showed him much more than _special consideration._

_There is more important work at hand._

They would first secure the future of humanity, ensure the threat of the werewolves was erased. They had to afterward make peace with the nobles. It was only once the entirety of their plan had seen competition that the First Elder of the Union would become the ruler of a new world, with the Union as his council. 

_And then, we will have to talk._

  
  
  
  
  



	2. NSFW art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now a collection of 1/3 trash
> 
> Including fanart.

for this next one i have no excuses

forgive me

~~third and first would be into it though~~

~~in case you can't already tell I love drawing 3rd...his design...so good...~~

I'll probably write more fic because I have zero shame and zero self control

**Author's Note:**

> ~~join me in 1/3 shipping hell, it's a shady place & we have cookies~~


End file.
